Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit
by skyly
Summary: AU/Dramione-Das achtzehnte Jahrhundert: Die Schere zwischen Arm und Reich ist in der Kleinstadt Hogwarts ungemein weit auseinander. Gerechtigeit und Freiheit sind teure Ware; zu stehlen die einzige Alternative. In diesem Millieu kann Liebe viele Gesichter haben. Und wenn die Maske fällt, spannt das Seil.
1. In der Nacht rennen

»Ich bin ein Dieb, aber ich bin kein Mörder!«, schrie sie aus voller Lunge in die Menge.  
Taube Ohren, fürchtete sie, nur taube Ohren. Rasselnd atmete Hermine daraufhin schwer auf. Die Luft schmeckte salzig-metallisch.  
Die sonst stechende Sonne hatte sich mit Wolken bedeckt, und der kalte Schweiß brachte sie zum Erschaudern.  
»Sind das deine letzten Worte?«, fragte der Henker dumpf.  
Hermine schüttelte würgend den Kopf. Der Wunsch sich zu übergeben, überkam sie in Wellen.  
Sie jagte nach innerer Ruhe, und drückte die zitternden Knie durch:  
»Nieder mit all den Schweinen des Adelshauses!«  
Zwischen den Buhrufen und dem Kopfschütteln hallte vereinzelt ihre Hoffnung.  
Das Klatschen und Pfeifen nahm den Takt ihres dröhnenden Herzens auf.  
Es entwuchs eine mächtige Sinfonie, die sie am liebsten in die Zukunft getragen hätte. Für sie gab es jedoch kein Morgen. Trotz klappernder Zähne wollte sie noch einen letzten Gruß aussprechen.  
Er ging an die hungrigen Schweine, die an den Zitzen des Adelshauses nuckelten - sie musste diese Hinrichtung ihnen widmen. Niemand sollte denken, sie sei aus einem anderen Grund hier.  
Der Henker legte die Hände an den Hebel. Sie schluckte ihre Worte, keuchte und suchte verzweifelt nach einem vertrauten Blick.  
Es passierte zu schnell. Wo war ihre Zeit?  
»Du bist tot, Mädchen«, flüsterte der Henker.  
Hermine schluckte trocken vor Verzweiflung - und plötzlich war es ihr klar:  
»Das bin ich lange schon«

»Ungerechtigkeit an irgendeinem Ort bedroht die Gerechtigkeit an jedem anderen.« - Martin Luther King

\- England, 1799 - Herbst -

Klingen auf Klingen. Der Klang hallte durch die schwach erleuchteten Gassen. »Haltet sie auf!«  
»Ihnen nach, ihr nutzlosen Hunde!«  
In den Pfützen spiegelten sich vier Gestalten, die durch die verzweigten Straßen der Stadt huschten.  
An ihren Fersen klebte die Wache, dessen purpurne Mäntel vom Nebeldunst durchdrungen bei jeder Kurve gegen die jeweiligen Rücken klatschten. „Verdammt.", schnaubte ein gut gebauter Mann. Sein Gesicht strahlte unter dem flackernden Licht einer Straßenlaterne hoch rot, und dicke Schweißperlen rannen ihm über die Stirn. Das Atmen viel ihm schwer. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen verfolgte er, wie seine Männer von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurden. Die nächtlichen Verfolgungsjagden zehrten an ihm. Sämtliche Gelenkte brannten unter seiner Uniform. Plötzlich hallten die Schritte schwerer Stiefel auf dem Steinweg durch die leere Straße. Es war Henry Bishop, ein junger, aufstrebender Mann; einer seiner besten. Mit Hoffnung hob der Alte zum Gruß die Hand.  
»Und?«, brummte er.  
»Wir haben sie verloren, Sir«, meldete Bishop mit einem bedauerlichen Blick.  
»Schöner Mist«, zischte der Alte. Mr. Malfoy würde einem von ihnen dafür wieder den Finger abschneiden.  
»Geht es Ihnen gut, Sir?«  
Der Bishop war ein guter Junge, dachte er sich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Ich glaube nicht«  
Je älter er selbst wurde, desto kleiner war die Angst um sich. Wenn er nun auch Mumm heranwachsen lassen könnte, würde er als glücklicher Mann sterben.

Die vier Schatten rannten, bis sie ihre Verfolger verloren. Dann schlichen sie aus der Stadt und fanden sich, einer nach dem anderen, an den Klippen wieder. Sie sprachen kein Wort. Noch nicht. Im tobenden Rauschen des Meeres, standen sie vom Mondlicht erleuchtet und warteten. Als der Wind zu stark wurde, nickte einer der vier und sie begannen den Felsvorsprung zum steinigen Strand hinunter zu klettern. Nach kurzer Wanderung, versteckt zwischen zwei Klippen, eilten sie einen kurzen Gang entlang, um danach durch eine schmale Höhlenöffnung zu verschwinden.  
»Verdammt! Jemand hat mir gegen das Schienbein getreten«, beschwerte sich eine männliche Stimme.  
»Ron, Klappe halten«, erwiderte eine Frau.  
»Ich habe die Kerzen gefunden«, meinte eine zweite Männerstimme und kurze Zeit später badete die Höhle im flackernden Licht zweier Flämmchen.  
Die Gestalten ließen die übergestülpten Kapuzen von ihren Köpfen gleiten und zogen sich die unbequemen, schwarzen Masken vom Gesicht  
Einer fuhr sich durch das schweißnasse, rote Haar und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
»Ich werde noch irgendwann in diesem Zeug ersticken«  
»Hat einer so eine Memme gesehen?!«, entgegnete seine Schwester, Ginny. Neben ihr lachte gequält ein junger Mann auf.  
»Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?«  
Er nickte, unter seinen Fingern quoll Blut hervor. Ginny hob seine Hand von den Rippen und besah sich die Wunde genauer, »Dieser verdammte Bishop! Ich ziehe ihm das nächste Mal garantiert das Fell über die Ohren!  
»Kein Grund zur Sorge«, grinste Harry sie an, »Ich schnappe ihn mir persönlich. Wir hatten ihn einmal mit Hermine fest im Schwitzkasten - nicht wahr Hermine?«  
Die Frau stand mit wirrem Haar an der Höhlenmündung und nickte nur. Draußen regnete es inzwischen in satten Tropfen. Sie musste sich anstrengen, um etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen.  
»Ginny, hast du Fred und George gesehen?«, fragte sie schließlich.  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, während sie Harry auf einen der vielen Stühle setzte.  
»Sie waren lange hinter uns. Als wir aber von Bishop und Darcy eingeholt wurden, verlor ich sie aus den Augen«  
»Die Zwei sind Überlebenskünstler«, seufzte Ron gelassen, »Beruhig dich«  
»Hm«, erwiderte sie nur und starrte weiterhin aus dem Höhlenmund.  
»Das verdammte Adelshaus hat mehr Angst vor Fred und George, als umgekehrt«, lachte Harry, »Komm rein Hermine, und hilf Ron lieber mit dem Sack«  
Sie wollte sich widerwillig zu den anderen zurückziehen, als es plötzlich donnerte. Sie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung stülpte sie die Kapuze wieder über ihr dickes Haar.  
»Wo gehst du denn hin?«, rief ihr Ginny hinterher.  
»Fred und George suchen«, antwortete Hermine aus dem Regen. Der grölende Donner, und der Blitz, der nun den Himmel durchzuckte, verhießen nichts Gutes. Sie stapfte durch das rutschige Gestein, während sie die Klippen mit dem Blick absuchte. Der Aufkochende Wind zerrte an ihrem Umhang. Wieder blitzte es, und im Licht erblickte sie endlich Klippenrand zwei Gestalten.  
Sie pfiff so laut sie konnte. Dennoch verschwand der Ton im Donner. Sie versuchte es ein zweites Mal.  
Die Gestalten antworteten mit einem ähnlichen Pfiff. Er klang melodisch, verspielt.  
Hermine lachte unter der Kapuze. Sie stemmte sich gegen den Wind und wartete, bis die zwei Schatten sich ihr angeschlossen hatten.  
»Wir haben eine ganze Weile auf euch gewartet!«  
»Was?!«  
Rief der eine über den Donner hinweg.  
»Ihr seid zu spät!«, erwiderte Hermine.  
»Keine Bange«  
»Alles in Butter«  
Fred und George, verzogen ihre identischen Gesichter zu breiten, glücklichen Fratzen.  
»Wir haben gute Neuigkeiten«, jauchzten sie und drückten stolz ihre Rücken durch.  
»Unbezahlbare Infos!«, schrie der eine.  
»Die du uns aber trotzdem gerne bezahlen darfst«, fügte der andere hinzu.  
Hermine seufzte: »Wir haben nicht einmal genug um ein Achtel der Stadt zu versorgen«  
Ihre Stimme wurde inzwischen heiser und der Regen war bis auf ihre Knochen durchgedrungen.  
»Das ist aber traurig«, schrie der eine gegen den Wind. Der andere nickte unter der Kapuze.  
»Wir könnten das ganz schnell ändern«  
Hermine sah selbst in der Dunkelheit einen Plan in ihren Augen funkeln.  
»Wie denn?«  
»Morgen Abend«  
»Indem wir die Party der Malfoys auseinandernehmen!«

\- Englad, 1991 Winter -

Die Dunkelheit verdaute sie. Ein schmaler Spalt vor der Tür könnte ihre Hand retten, für den Rest ihres Körpers war es zu spät. Sie versuchte, an einen anderen Ort zu denken. Felder mit tanzenden Gräsern. Der Garten mit den Rosen, die nicht ihre waren. Sie atmete flacher. Bald würde sie wieder im Zimmer stehen. Kein Schreien, kein Hämmern. Das führte zu blauen Flecken an den Händen.  
Sie sah den Staubkörnchen beim Tanzen zu. Was musste sie ihm auch immer seine grässlichen Missetaten heimzalen? Ehre, Prinzip?  
Sie versalzte das erste Mal seine Suppe, die er zu essen hatte, weil er davor nicht vom Tisch aufstehen durfte.  
Beim zweiten Mal hatte sie ihm seine Tinte geklaut und sie im Schweinestall unter den Dreck gemischt. Alle dachten, er habe es selbst getan um nicht schreiben zu müssen. Es hieß, sein Vater hätte ihn wundgeprügelt - sie glaubte nicht daran. Mr. Malfoy war ein viel zu feiner Mann dafür.  
Ihren Meisterstreich, der sie für einen Augenblick vor Stolz fast platzen gelassen hatte, hatte sie vorgestern verübt:  
Sie hatte die Rede, die Draco zum Geburtstag seines Vaters sauber, auf hochwertigem Pergament verfasst hatte, mit einem spitzen Stein in kleine Fetzen geschnitten, um sie ihm nach seiner Blamage, in einem Brief servieren zu lassen. Für das Frankieren hatte sie ihr halbes Gespartes ausgegeben.  
Er hatte ihr dafür die Haare abgeschnitten. Sie hatte nicht geweint, obwohl sie es gerne getan hätte. Zum Schluss nahm er sich das Recht, sie in den Schrank zu sperren.


	2. Eine Gans töten

»In einer Monarchie ist nichts gerecht.« - Asfa-Wossen Asserate

~ England, 1792 - Frühling ~

Er saß wie gewohnt am kleinen Schreibtisch, gebückt, auf dem harten Stuhl. Die Feder recht geschickt in der Hand, die Finger voller Tinte.  
Er konnte einem fast leidtun. So klein und blass wie er war.  
Hermine grinste, wie sie so durch den schmalen Spalt an der großen, kräftigen Holztür vorbei, in das gewaltige Arbeitszimmer lugte. Es war vollgestopft mit Büchern, Karten und Federkielen sowie diversen anderen Arbeitsmaterialien. Überall um und auf dem Tisch schimmerten die blassen Pfützen der Tintenflecke, die sie nicht hatte erfolgreich entfernen können.  
»Miss Granger, es lohnt sich nicht, zu warten. Mr. Malfoy wird eine Weile noch für seine Aufgaben brauchen«  
Das Mädchen drehte sich rasch um.  
»Schönen Nachmittag Miss Donnelly«, erwiderte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln und einem sauberen Knicks.  
»Ich hatte nicht vor mit Mr. Malfoy zu reden«, fügte sie hinzu, »Ich wollte lediglich nur kontrollieren, ob er seine Arbeit sauber verrichtet«  
Sie hatte zudem darauf gewartet, dass sie ihn bei Miss Donnelly einschwärzen könnte.  
»Es ist nicht schön, nach den Fehlern anderer zu suchen, Miss Granger«  
Die Gouvernante hatte sie wieder durchschaut. Hermine blickte mit rosa Wangen beschämt zur Seite.  
»Da Mr. Malfoy noch beschäftigt zu sein scheint, und sie bereits all ihre Aufgaben verrichtet haben«, setzte Miss Donelly mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns fort, »werden Sie jetzt in die Küche gehen und dort das neue Mädchen abholen«  
Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Aufregung.  
»Das Fräulein trägt den Namen Miss Ginny Weasley. Sie werden Miss Weasley in ihr Schlafzimmer führen und ihr das freie Bett neben Ihres anbieten«  
Hermine nickte und spürte ihr Herz aufgeregt gegen die Rippen schlagen.

Miss Weasley war anmutig, ja gar stolz, mit langen, roten Haaren, die wie Seide auf ihre zarten Schultern fielen. Sie war zwar dünn und blass, jedoch strahlte ihr neugieriges Gesicht satte Lebensfreude aus.  
Nicht einmal ein Hauch von Verzweiflung oder Angst war ihr anzusehen. In Hermine wuchs Bewunderung für das zierliche Wesen vor ihr. Sie selbst hatte sich an den ersten Tagen vor zwei Jahren beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult. Dieser Respekt führte dazu, dass sie Ginny ein freundschaftliches »du« anbot.  
Die zahlreichen Schlafzimmer, die atemberaubende Bibliothek, den prächtigen Speiseraum und das Aufenthaltszimmer, Hermine zeigte Ginny alles mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
»Die Küche und die Bäder gehören nicht zu unseren Aufgaben«, erzählte sie, »Der Garten zwar auch nicht, aber wir dürfen trotzdem helfen. Und wenn du erst das Unkraut gerupft und die losen Blätter zusammengekehrt hast, dann bekommst du auch nettere Aufgaben, wie das Blumengießen.«  
Ginny Weasley war zufrieden. Als sie jedoch den Mund öffnete um ihrer Dankbarkeit kund zu tun, schnitt eine hohe Mädchenstimme durch die Luft.  
»Hermine, der jüngere Mr. Malfoy wartet auf dich!«  
Es war Pansy Parkinson, die mit suspekter Genugtuung die Nachricht überbrachte. Ihr Grinsen brachte jegliche Gelassenheit zum Platzen, und Ginny konnte nicht umhin neugierig ihre Mentorin zu mustern. Sie sah, wie Hermine ihre Fäuste eng an ihren Rock drückte und demonstrativ zu Boden starte.  
»Es tut mir Leid Ginny, aber ich muss jetzt gehen«, brummte sie schließlich, »Gehe und schlafe ein wenig. Morgen wird dein erster, großer Tag«  
Danach peilte das Mädchen mit entschlossenen Schritten die Treppe an.  
Ginny sah, wie Pansy der vorbeilaufenden Hermine noch etwas zuflüsterte. Diese zog ohne ein Wort weiter. Kurz darauf wandte sich die hübsche Pansy zwischen zwei Glucksern an Ginny.  
»Willst du ein Geheimnis erfahren?«  
Das Mädchen blickte aus freudestrahlenden, braunen Augen auf sie hinab. Ginny spürte jeden einzelnen der Zentimeter, die Pansy größer war.  
»Sie muss ihm die Schuhe lecken«  
Ihr Lachen erinnerte Ginny an eine der Gänse, die jeden Vorbeilaufenden anpöbelten. Manchmal hatten sie auch Schaum vor dem Mund. Ihre Brüder hatten deswegen einmal einer Gans den Hals umgedreht.  
»Sie ist krank. Man kann sie nicht essen und auch nicht verkaufen. Solche Gänse sind zu nichts gut. Entweder man lässt sie einfach vor sich her leben, ohne Profit, oder man schlachtet sie und wirft sie zusammen mit dem alten Schutt auf den haben nicht das Geld uns eine Gans zu halten, von der wir nicht profitieren können«  
Ginny begriff in dem Moment, dass Pansy Parkinson wohl zu den Gänsen gehörte, die isoliert leben müssten, um keine andere Gans anzustecken. Oder, wenn sich der Luxus nicht ergab, müsste ihr jemand den Hals umdrehen.

~ 1799, im Höhlenhaus ~

Sie hatten die gesamte Nacht beisammen gesessen und den Plan von Fred und George mehrmals durchdiskutiert.  
»Und schwups sind wir raus aus dem Haus, bevor überhaupt jemand auf die Idee kommt nach uns zu suchen!«, schloss Fred höchst zufrieden. Er hatte sehr gut alle Bedenken einkalkuliert und die Vorschläge Harrys und Ginnys hervorragend umgesetzt. »Ihr vergisst nur eine Kleinigkeit«, seufzte Ron. Sein Gesicht wirkte äußerst blass, und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen saßen bereits auf seinen Wangenknochen.  
George blinzelte überrascht: »Wir haben Plan A, Plan B und falls alle Stricke reißen, einen weiteren Strick womit wir uns erhängen, bevor sie uns in die Finger kriegen«  
»George!«, zischte Ginny, während die Zwillinge über den unglücklichen Wortwitz lachten.  
»Von euren furchtbaren Scherzen einmal abgesehen«, begann Ron erneut den Gedanken auszuführen, sein Bauch bebte jedoch dank des unterdrückten Lachens.  
»Wir haben die Tatsache vergessen, dass Hermine nicht mitkommen sollte«, ergänzte Harry schließlich.  
Plötzlich waren alle still. Die letzte Kerze flackerte als kleiner Stummel in der Mitte des Tisches, in der tiefen Spannung, die sich in der Höhle ausgebreitet hatte. Die blassen Strahlen des hereinbrechenden Morgens versuchten die Runde daran zu erinnern, dass sie eine lange nacht hinter sich hatten. Niemand schenkte ihnen allerdings Aufmerksamkeit. Die Augenpaare fixierten das erschöpfte Gesicht einer ausgerungenen Frau, die nun ihren wirren Schopf schüttelte.  
»Ich lasse euch nicht ohne mich gehen«, sie massierte sich kurz die Augen, und seufzte dann tief, »Wenn alle Stricke reißen, werdet ihr euren Henkersstrick nicht brauchen. Dafür werde ich sorgen«  
Fred und George klatschten sich beide auf die Schenkel vor Aufregung.  
»Dann wäre das besprochen!«, lachten sie synchron.  
Als Hermine etwas später in ihrem Bett die Möwen kreischen hörte, dachte sie daran, ob sie nicht zu viel versprochen hatte. Wäre sie bereit im Ernstfall ihren Stolz zu schlucken, und tatsächlich um Hilfe zu bitten? Sie schüttelte sich. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit darüber nach zu denken. Schlafen wollte sie jedoch auch nicht. Wenn sie schlief, würde sie träumen, und wäre früher zurück im Haus, als es ihr lieb war.  
»Geh«, hörte sie es in ihren Ohren flüstern, »Geh mein Vogel, und sei frei. Fliehe weit, und denke ab und zu an mich, damit ich wenigstens in Gedanken mit dir fliegen kann«  
»Du Dummkopf«, hörte sie die tanzenden Tränen fallen, »Wie könnte ich je frei sein, solange du bei mir bist?«, die Ketten spannten und sie ist nie geflogen. Hermine schreckte aus dem kurzen Traum auf. In ihrem Kopf pochte ein tiefer Schmerz. Es hatte wieder angefangen.


	3. Gefangen sein

\- 1799, Herbst -

Sie war sonst im Spiegel eine durchschnittliche Frau, aber heute wollte sie das nicht sein.  
Ihre Haare standen wirr in alle Richtungen ab und waren an manchen Stellen so verknotet, dass sie ohnehin zur Schere würde greifen müssen.  
Hermine seufzte tief und zog eine angewiderte Grimasse.  
Das letzte Mal, als sie kurze Haare getragen hatte, war es nicht aus freien Willen gewesen. Sie würde es überleben.  
Mit einem feuchten, alten Lumpen wusch sie sich im flauen Kerzenlicht daraufhin das Gesicht. Anschließend schlüpfte sie in ihre Hosen.  
Kaum dass sie sich angezogen hatte, steckte Ginny ihren Kopf zur Tür herein.  
»Und?«  
»Meinst du, einer der Jungen hat ein anständiges Hemd?«  
»Was wird das denn?«, rief Ginny mit großen Augen,«Du solltest ein Kleid anziehen. Ein Kleid!«  
»Nun«, räusperte sich Hermine, »In einem Kleid lässt es sich sehr schwer arbeiten«, schnell wandte sie sich von Ginny ab, und riss die oberste Schublade ihrer Kommode auf. Ginny schlüpfte ganz in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
»Wir müssen uns unter die Gäste mischen um sie im Auge behalten zu können. Was meinst du, was passiert, wenn du auffliegst?", sie kreuzte nun die Arme vor der Brust: »Zieh die Hosen aus«  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn.  
»Nein«  
»Ich sagte: runter mit den Hosen!«, Ginnys Augen funkelten gefährlich, was aber Hermine entging, da sie weiterhin in der Schublade wühlte.  
»Es tut mir leid, aber du weißt genau, was ich für das Malfoyhaus empfinde. Ich kann nicht als Frau dorthin zurück - «  
Plötzlich spürte sie, wie ihr die Hose zu den Kniekehlen rutschte.  
Entgeistert schaute sie an sich hinab, wo sie Ginny an ihren Hosenbeinen hängen sah.  
Sofort griff sie nach den Händen ihrer Freundin, um diese vom feinen Stoff zu lösen. Die Rothaarige erwies sich allerdings als stärker und nach wenigem hin und her lagen die Beiden raufend auf dem Boden und wälzten sich im Staub.  
»Zieh sie aus! Sofort!«  
»Das kann ich nicht tun!«  
»Sei nicht so stur!«, jaulte Ginny böse, als sich ihre langen Haare im Knopf der Hose verfingen. Es klopfte an der Tür, und sie hörten Stiefel auf morschem Holz.  
»Ich glaube, ich komme später zurück«  
Beide Mädchen rissen ihre Blicke hoch.  
Ron stand mit einem ehrlich verwirrten Ausdruck am Türrahmen.  
»Wir sind gleich so weit«, brummte seine Schwester, und versuchte sich vom Boden aufzustemmen. Ihre Haare hinderten sie jedoch daran.  
»Dürfte ich erfahren warum ihr – nein. Ich glaube, ich möchte es doch nicht wissen«  
Das Grinsen kroch ihm über das ganze Gesicht, und sein Lachen zu unterdrücken fiel ihm wohl nur halb so schwer, wie er vorgab.  
Ginny schoss ihn mit einem Blick ab, fügte jedoch nichts weiter hinzu, sodass Ron fortfuhr:  
»Harry, Fred, George und ich sind im Übrigen fertig. Vater ist eingeweiht. Mutter haben wir verschont.", er verdrehte die Augen, „Sie ist jedes mal so weiß und aufgewühlt, wenn Fred und George nicht zu den Versammlungen gehen. Was würde sie tun wenn - na, ja. Sie weiß eben von nichts«  
»Gut so«, nickte Ginny. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.  
Es stimmte, dass Mrs. Weasley meist mehr wusste, als ihr gut tat. In der Regel teilten die Kinder ihrer Mutter mit, wenn sie auf illegale Streifzüge gingen. Meist waren es jedoch harmlose Dinge, wie Flugblätter verteilen, oder Hinrichtungen stören.  
Sobald sie Größeres planten - so hatten sie sich geeinigt - würden sie Mrs. Weasley gegenüber das meiste verschweigen. Hermine diesmal dafür gewesen ehrlich zu sein. So, wie die Dinge standen, könnte in nächster Zeit jeder Abschied der letzte werden. Sie wurde jedoch überstimmt.  
»Erwischt!«, jauchzte plötzlich Ginny, als es ihr aus dem Hinterhalt gelang, Hermine ein Kleid über zu stülpen. Ron lachte, und ließ hinter sich die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen.  
Hermine verging plötzlich die Lust am Kämpfen. Der Gedanke an Mrs. Weasley hatte sie erschöpft. Und die Aussicht auf den Abend tat den Rest.  
»Ginny, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?«  
»Hm?«  
»Kannst du mir bitte die Haare schneiden? Nur bis die Knoten ganz raus sind«  
Wenn sie eine Frau sein müsste, wäre sie eben eine Frau. Aber eine, die es mit hunderten von Männern aufnehmen konnte.

~ 1792, Sommer ~

Miss Donnelly hatte Hermine einmal gesagt, dass sie Draco Malfoy nicht böse sein sollte, wenn er grantig wurde.  
»Sein Vater und seine Mutter erwarten sehr viel von ihm«  
Als einziger Sohn der Familie würde er das Erbe seines Vaters antreten müssen. Mehr wusste und verstand sie nicht. Sie war zwar sehr intelligent für ihr Alter, aber niemand konnte sich seiner Person entkleiden. Sie war ein Kind. Und Draco war auch ein Kind, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte grausamer als jeder Erwachsene zu sein. Ihr persönlicher Alptraum.  
Plötzlich machte es „Klick". Hermines Herz galoppierte. Durfte sie nun hinaus?  
»Komm«, meinte Draco knapp.  
Sie zögerte, drückte sich danach aber von der Türkante weg und tat einige unsichere Schritte aus dem Schrank. Durch das große Fenster sah sie, wie die Sonne in strahlendem Rot hinter den Bäumen verschwand.  
Fast einen ganzen Tag hatte sie also im Dunklen gesessen.  
Sie sah die Ohrfeige nicht kommen, sondern hörte sie lediglich in den Ohren klingen.  
»Noch ein weiterer Streich, und ich sage Mutter, dass sie dich rauswerfen soll. Und dann wirst du kein Zuhause mehr haben«, meinte er ungerührt.  
Er hatte sie zuvor noch nie geschlagen. Egal, was auch passiert war, er war stets verbal geblieben. Hermine rollten die Tränen über die Wangen. Zuerst versuchte sie, stumm zu bleiben, aber bald brach der Damm im Eifer des Moments. Der gewaltige Knoten saß ihr stur im Hals.  
»Hör auf«, knurrte der Junge.  
Hermine weinte daraufhin noch lauter. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es aus Trotz tat. Vielleicht. Ein wenig.  
»Sei endlich still!«  
Es hätte sie der König persönlich anweisen können, sie hätte dennoch weiter weinen müssen.  
Sie wurde inzwischen heiser.  
Schließlich, landete sie wieder im Schrank.  
Und das war die erste Nacht, die sie auch dort verbrachte.

\- 1799, Balltag - Malfoyhaus -

Hermine war kein Mensch mehr. Sie war ein wildes Tier, das sich auf einmal hinter Gittern fand. Der Raum war zu eng, die Größe der Veranstaltung erschlug sie. Sie hatte vergessen, wozu diese Familie imstande war. Ihre Füße wollten nicht stillstehen, ihre Augen suchten stets die möglichen Fluchtwege. Von denen gab es glücklicherweise genug.  
Obwohl der erste Schnee nämlich die Balkonböden zierte, standen alle Türen offen, um die Hitze des vollen Saales hinausfließen zu lassen. Eigentlich eine Beleidigung an die Rebellenbewegung, dass niemand in Erwägung zog aufpassen zu müssen. Sie wogen sich in wohliger Sicherheit, schließlich war das hier das Malfoyhaus. Sie waren allesamt mit der Menge hineingeströmt, und ihren falschen Einladungen wurde kein zweiter Blick geschenkt.  
»Überheblichkeit, wie es im Buche steht«, dachte sich Hermine, als sie nach dem ersten Glas griff, das an ihr vorbeigetragen wurde. Sie erschauderte als der Alkohol in ihrem Körper einen warmen Faden zog. Wenigstens würde sie betrunken vielleicht vergessen wie verdammt gefangen sie sich fühlte. Von diesem Gedanken erfasst, leerte sie kurz darauf zwei weitere Weingläser.


	4. Ron

**Anmerkung:** die Geschichte ist nicht als ein langer Epos geplant, sondern eher als kurze Unterhaltung für mein kleines Herz. Daher nehme ich mir frech die Freiheit alles so zu biegen und zu formen, dass es in meine Vorstellung von einem schönen Abend passt. Plottwists, Plotholes usw. könnten entstehen, weil ich die Geschichte nicht so gründlich geplant hatte. Nun seid ihr aber gewarnt ;) Ich wünsche euch schönes Lesen - und wenn ihr nur halb so viel Spaß habt wie ich, sind wir alle gut bedient :D

LG

England – 1792, Winter

Weihnachten konnte einfach nicht schlecht sein, egal wie anstrengend die Vorbereitung und Ausführung auch war. Und am Ende blieb genug Essen für alle übrig. Gut gefüttert und ermüdet, lagen Hermine und Ginny also in ihrem schmalen Zimmer, das sie mit drei älteren Mädchen teilten. Allesamt waren sie jedoch nach dem Aufräumen mit den Gesellen des Hauses irgendwo untergetaucht. Manchmal hörte Hermine die schnellen Schritte Miss Donnellys, wie sie hinter den Jugendlichen her war.  
»Wie ein Spürhund«  
Nach einer knappen Weile des zufriedenen Dösens erhob Ginny in der Dunkelheit ihre Stimme:  
»Weißt du, was mich glücklicher macht als Weihnachten?«  
Hermine schlug die Augen auf.  
»Was denn?«  
»Meine Brüder«  
Ginny hatte ihre Familie zuvor kaum erwähnt. In der Nacht jedoch strömten die Geschichten unaufhaltsam aus ihr heraus. Sie erzählte, wie sie von Miss Donnelly ausgesucht wurde im Haus zu arbeiten, und davon wie sich ihre Eltern gefreut hatten.  
»Wir haben nicht viel Geld«, hatte sie nüchtern erklärt, »Sie waren erleichtert, dass ich bald eine sichere Stelle hätte«  
Danach sprach sie von ihren sechs Brüdern, und wie sie trotz düsterer Tage immer einen Weg fanden sie auf zu heitern.  
»Fred und George zum Beispiel, haben mit mir einmal aus rostigen Zaundrähten und einem Stück Brot, eine Falle für Ron gebastelt. Er ist gleich hinein getreten, als er sich nach dem Brot bücken wollte. Danach hatte ich sofort bessere Laune«  
Ginny meinte auch, dass ihr Miss Donnelly versprochen hatte Ron eine Stelle im Haus zu finden.  
»Er soll Stalljunge werden, aber er meinte, er käme mit Tieren nicht klar«, lachte das Mädchen, »Er möchte lieber schmieden, wenn er kann«  
Hermine lachte nun ebenfalls. Der alte Hausschmied war ein guter Mann. Wenn Ron sein Geselle würde, hätte er es ehrlich gut.  
»Wie bist du eigentlich hier gelandet?«, fragte Ginny plötzlich.  
Es trat eine knappe Pause ein, in der Hermine in Erwägung zog zu lügen. Dann besann sie sich eines Besseren.  
»Nun, Miss Donnelly hat mich aufgenommen als meine Eltern verhaftet worden«  
Ginny sog rasselnd die Luft ein, konnte jedoch nichts fragen. Sie wusste nicht wie.  
Hermine drehte sich im Bett um, und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Sie konnte sich dadurch aber nicht von dem abschirmen, was passiert war.  
»Mein Vater ist Arzt, und meine Mutter wäre es wohl gern gewesen«, die Worte fanden sich nicht leicht, und klangen bestimmt dumpf von Außen, Ginny hörte jedoch gebannt zu.  
»Sie wollen immer das Richtige tun. Ärzte dürfen und sollten nicht aussuchen, welche Wunden sie verbinden. Egal ob einfacher Bürger, Adliger oder doch ein Rebell«

Hermine machte eine Pause um das Gesicht wieder, vorsichtig unter der Decke hervorzustrecken. Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu erklären, dass ein Vater mit drei kranken Kindern ebenso das Recht hatte für seine Familie zu sorgen, wie ein reicher Lord. Sie wollte Ginny erklären, dass ein hungriger Mensch nicht nachdachte, weil das Magenknurren zu laut für Gedanken war, und die Möglichkeiten zu gering. Hermine tat jedoch nichts von dem. Sie schluckte, wie sie an den kühl-feuchten Keller von Mr. Jenkins dachte, »Sie wurden schließlich mitgenommen, weil sie daran glaubten, was sie machten«, bis auf Mr. Jenkins. Er wurde vor ihren Augen niedergestochen.  
Es war ein unglaublich kalter Morgen gewesen. Hermine hatte ohne Mantel und Schuhe aus dem Haus rennen müssen, als sie die Polizei überrollte. »Nicht vor dem Mädchen«, hatte einer der uniformierten Männer gesagt. Und dann floss zu viel Blut.  
»Ich habe sie lange nicht mehr gesehen«, hauchte das Mädchen im Mondlicht. Ihre Finger spielten nun mit ihrer schneeweißen Decke, »Irgendwann werde ich Miss Donnelly fragen, ob ich sie im Gefängnis besuchen darf«  
»Nimmst du mich dann mit?«, flüsterte Ginny, »Ich möchte sie kennen lernen«  
»Komm ruhig mit. Wir gehen dann zusammen«, murmelte Hermine. Sie schlief mit vielen Gesichtern vor den Augen ein, und träumte von jedem Einzelnen.

Als die Wiesenblumen schon blühten, kam Ron tatsächlich ins Haus.  
Der frühere Stalljunge war mit einer der drei Mädchen aus Hermines Zimmer davongerannt, woraufhin ein Platz frei wurde.  
Ron war ein abgemagerter, aber trotzdem wesensfroher Bursche.  
Seine Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen, und er war mehr als oft, unfreiwillig komisch. Bei der ersten Begegnung mit Hermine vergaß er alle Manieren, verbeugte sich und wollte gleichzeitig ihre Hand nehmen; seine Zunge verfing sich in seinen Worten - und er machte alles Mögliche falsch.  
Als er verlegen errötete, schloss ihn Hermine ins Herz.  
Eine interessante und ganz neue Erfahrung war das für sie, denn der einzige Junge in ihrem Alter, den sie bis dahin gekannt hatte, war Draco Malfoy gewesen.  
»Hermine ist das Dienstmädchen vom kleinen Prinzen höchst persönlich!«, erklärte Ginny stolz.  
»Ist das denn nicht nervtötend? Er nutzt das gewiss doch aus« hielt Ron beim Fegen inne. Sie hatten sich vor dem Stall versammelt, und versuchten beschäftigt zu tun. Hermine goss die Büsche mit Luft und Ginny hob ab und zu einen Stein vom Boden.  
»Ganz und gar nicht. Er ist manchmal sogar nett«, log Hermine.  
»Ach, na dann«, grinste Ron. Es war alles furchtbar schön, bis Draco merkte, dass Hermine immer seltener Angst vor ihm hatte, und er herausfand warum.

~ 1799, Herbst ~

Hermine überlegte, ein viertes Weinglas zu suchen, da berührte Jemand ganz sanft ihre rechte Hand. Im ersten Augenblick dachte sie an Ginny. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie jedoch viel mehr Sommersprossen und kürzeres Haar. Die Strähnen leuchteten stolz im Licht der abertausenden Kerzen. Sie hatte schon als Kind gedacht, dass seine Haarfarbe zu seinen besten Qualitäten gehörte.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«  
»Ja«, nickte Hermine und fügte hinzu: »Seit wann bist du so einfühlsam?«  
»Ich bin voller Überraschungen«, lächelte Ron.  
In letzter Zeit konnte sie das nicht abstreiten.  
»In dir steckt mehr, als man denken würde«, ließ sie der Alkohol sagen.  
Heute wäre sie ehrlich. Wer wusste schon, wie der Abend enden würde?  
Ron umklammerte ihre Hand wie ein rettendes Seil, das ihm vor einem Fall bewahrte.  
»Vielleicht hast du einfach nur einen guten Einfluss auf mich«, flüsterte er.  
Hermine erwiderte seinen Händedruck.  
»Verkauf dich nicht unter Wert«  
Sie wusste, dass er der Stärkere von ihnen war. Wenn er es doch auch sehen könnte.  
»Du hast mich verdorben, bevor ich überhaupt meinen positiven Einfluss hätte aus der Tasche ziehen können«  
»Das tut mir leid«, lächelte er.  
»Halb so wild«, grinste sie. Vor ihren Augen sah Hermine einen jüngeren Ron - so wie er gewesen war, als er sie aus dem Haus gezogen hatte. An dem Tag hatte er sie gerettet. Da bestand kein Zweifel.  
»Ich gehe dann wohl besser Harry suchen. Er wollte sich von Ginny verabschieden. Du weißt, wie das ist«  
Sie nickte. Das Risiko war gerecht geteilt. Immer ging eine andere Konstellation auf die Jagd, während der Rest Wache schob. Heute, morgen, übermorgen - nie wusste man wie und wo alles enden würde.  
»Na dann«, damit wandte er sich ab, und sie war drauf und dran einen rührenden Gedanken ihm zu schenken, als er sich plötzlich umdrehte und sie wieder anschaute:  
„Könntest du - ich meine - vielleicht…", er hatte versucht, nicht zu nuscheln. Er hatte sich ehrlich Mühe gegeben. Ron wurde rot, und versuchte nicht in ihre Richtung zu schauen.  
Sie fragte nichts, weil es nichts zu fragen gab. Bevor er oder sie wussten, was passiert war, lagen ihre Lippen auf seinen. Er küsste, wie er lebte. Manchmal etwas verunsichert, aber zur richtigen Zeit, mit dem Herzen am rechten Fleck; voller Mut und Willenskraft.  
Als sie sich lösten, umarmte sie ihn gleich, damit sie nicht in sein Gesicht blicken musste.  
Sie wäre zu rot und zu verwirrt.  
»Pass auf dich auf«, flüsterte sie in seine Schulter.  
»Versprochen«, nickte der junge Mann. Seine Stimme hatte etwas gezittert. Ihr Herz blühte inmitten dieser Dürre auf, und sie wollte ihn kaum gehen lassen, als er sich von ihr löste.  
»Können wir später über das hier reden?«, fragte er, bevor er ging.  
Sie lächelte ihn an.  
Als er in der Menge verschwunden war, atmete Hermine tief durch. Reden wollte sie, ja. Sie würde aber erst gegen ihre Vergangenheit gewinnen müssen. Gegen ihre Vergangenheit zu kämpfen, hieß jedoch, in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy zu blicken. Denn all das, was sie gewesen war, lag bei ihm.


	5. Etwas ändern

**Anmerkung:** vielen lieben Dank an alle, die mir bis hierher gefolgt sind! Ich hoffe die nächsten Kapitel werden euch genau so viel Spaß bereiten, wie ich es beabsichtige ;) Habt einen schönen Tag!

1793, spätes Frühjahr

Hermine genoss die selige Zeit mit den Weasleygeschwistern. Und die Sonne machte sie nur schöner.  
»Es lebe der Mai!«, meinte Ginny und fiel erschöpft ins Gras. Hermine und Ron folgten ihrem Beispiel.  
Für den Nachmittag hatten sie die Pflichten vergessen, und im Wald gespielt.  
»Die Hitze ist mein neuer Freund«, meinte Ron, »Möge sie das ganze Jahr über die feinen Herren ins Haus sperren, dass sie nicht sehen, was wir machen«  
Ginny räusperte sich: »Du meinst, was wir nicht machen«  
»Was aber niemand erfahren wird.«, dachte sich Hermine mit einem Grinsen. Sie wollte ewig hier liegen. Ewig Kind sein.  
Jeder Tag hatte aber ein Ende. Sobald die Sonne hinter den Baumspitzen verschwand, brauchen sie auf.  
Die drei Streuner waren fast am Ende des kleinen Spazierweges angekommen, der von der Gartentür des Malfoyhauses, durch den Garten zum Wald führte.  
Dort, an der Gartentür, wartete eine kleine, zierliche Gestalt auf sie. Wurden sie erwischt? Das Lachen blieb ihnen im Hals stecken. Nach jedem Schritt wurden die klingenscharfen Gesichtszüge klarer.  
»Wer ist denn das?«, schielte Ron missmutig in die Richtung des Jungen.  
Ginny verdrehte die Augen, und zwickte ihm in den Oberarm:  
»Der kleine Prinz des Hauses! Ich habe ihn dir doch neulich durch das Fenster gezeigt«  
Ron rümpfte die Nase.  
»Hm, so seltsam, wie er wirkt, hätte ich gewiss Alpträume von ihm gehabt«  
»Ach, wenn also jemand nicht so ein Hampelmann ist wie du, ist er also seltsam?«  
Ron ignorierte die Beleidigung gekonnt, und kreuzte die Arme:  
»Ganz ehrlich, er sieht aus wie eine leere Porzellanpuppe, in die der Teufel wohnt«  
Weder Ginny, noch Hermine reagierten auf seine Worte.  
»Ich mag ihn nicht«, meinte Ron schließlich sturr.  
»Ja, das hast du deutlich gemacht«, hisste Ginny noch, bevor sie zu nahe waren, um weiterhin offen sprechen zu können.  
»Du warst nicht im Haus«, wandte sich Draco kühl an Hermine.  
»Ja, entschuldige«, erwiderte diese knapp.  
Sie wandte sich anschließend mit einem schmalen Grinsen an Ginny und Ron.  
»Ich muss jetzt gehen«  
Ginny lächelte und winkte zum Abschied, als Hermine mit dem jungen Prinzen im Haus verschwand.  
»Was findet sie nur an ihm?«, grummelte Ron verstimmt zu seinen Füßen.  
»Du bist ehrlich blind, nicht wahr?«, erwiderte seine Schwester.

1799 – der Ballsaal des Malfoyhauses

Wie oft hatte sie diesen Saal in der Vergangenheit gewischt? Und wer sich wohl heute darum kümmerte?  
Hermine Granger seufzte unter einer Last, die sie durch aufwallende Erinnerungen einholte. Schrumplige Finger, wunde Hände, ein verstecktes Grinsen, leises Lachen. Ein knurrender Magen, ein flatterndes Herz, ein Kuss - der für sie immer der Erste blieb. Und die Konsequenz all dieser Dinge.  
Sie suchte den größten Kronleuchter in der Mitte des Saals. Das Blut schoss heiß durch ihren Körper, als sie sich darunter sah, wie sie gewesen war. Dort hatte sie die Knoten in den wirren Fäden durchtrennen wollen, die ihre Gefühle spannen. Sie atmete tief durch, in der Hoffnung den Geruch der Rosen in der Nase zu spüren. Es war jedoch zu spät für die Blumen - wie für alles andere auch.  
Wie er wohl heute aussah?  
Plötzlich rempelte sie jemand an. Es war ein runder, älterer Herr. An seinem Bart klebte Wein, und einige Kuchenbrösel saßen in seinen Mundwinkeln. Er entschuldigte sich nicht, wie sich auch zwei weitere Herren nicht entschuldigten, dass sie ihr auf den Saum traten. Zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt den schillernden Lords zuzuhören.  
»Arschkriecher«, schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Sie genoss die Freiheit ihrer Gedanken, und reihte eine Obszönität an die nächste.  
Sie sehnte sich während dessen nach der Zeit, als sie nicht an die tötliche Habgier geglaubt hatte. Im Kontrast war es nun furchtbar zu wissen, dass ihr Gefolge in dieser großen Zahl existierte. Solange es eine Mittelschicht geben würde, die sich nach Erhabenheit und Reichtum sehnte, würde es auch die Arschkriecher geben, dachte sie sich. Vor ein-zwei Jahren wäre ihr bei diesem Gedanken schlecht geworden, und sie hätte alles daran gesetzt ihn zu vergessen. Heute duldete sie ihn, wie einen ungebetenen Gast.  
Sie gab die Mitte des Raumes auf, und wechselte in die Richtung der Fensterreihe. Kaum war sie knapp fünf Schritte gegangen, traf sie der Blitz. Dort, in einer abgelegenen Ecke des Raumes, schimmerte sein milchblondes Haar.  
Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Wenn überhaupt, war er heute nur noch strahlender und schöner, als Früher.  
»Der junge Prinz, wie er leibt und lebt.«, dachte sie sich mit einem Grinsen. Sie konnte nicht anders. Die Macht ihrer Gefühle hatte auf den ersten Blick von ihr Besitz ergriffen, und sie wusste kaum mehr, was sie tat.  
Draco unterhielt sich mit einer hübschen jungen Frau. Diese war gewiss um einige Jahre jünger als Hermine selbst. Ihre Wangen strahlten in einem zarten Rosa und in ihrem Blick spiegelte sich eine Unschuld, dass sie kaum älter als fünfzehn sein konnte.  
»Unschuld«, wiederholte Hermine den Gedanken. Sie hasste sich für den Neid, der sie dabei überrollte. Warum das Leben ihr eine Zeit der Unschuld verwehrt hatte, blieb ihr ein ewiges Geheimnis.  
»Wahrscheinlich war ich einfach nicht dafür gemacht«, stellte sie fest. Plötzlich erwischte sie der Blick, den sie fürchtete. Und sofort war sie wieder das kleine Mädchen und die verliebte Frau in einem. Der Selbsthass hatte wohl erst begonnen.

Hermine saß nicht im Dunkeln. Und das, obwohl sie Malfoy Pfeffer in den Nachmittagstee gemischt hatte. Nicht zu viel; gerade genug, dass der Tee ungenießbar wurde. Sie saß nun einfach da, auf dem Kanapee, und hörte dem Zwitschern der Vögel zu.  
Draco schaute sie zwar mit einem bösen Blick an, dieser Blick war jedoch kein Schrank.  
»Du magst Sonnenschein«  
Es war eine einfache Feststellung, wie sie aus seinem Munde aber nicht hätte seltsamer sein können. Sie zögerte. Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
»Nun?«  
»Ja«, erwiderte sie heiser, »Ja, ich mag die Sonne«  
»Und die Dunkelheit?«  
Hermine ballte die rauen Hände, während sie fieberhaft überlegte, wo der Hund vergraben lag. Draco verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen.  
»Magst du, oder magst du sie nicht?«  
Sie schüttelte sachte den Kopf.  
»Ich glaube nicht wirklich, nein«  
Der Junge nickte, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und imitierte den steifen Gang seines Vaters.  
»Ich - ich will dich nicht mehr in den Schrank sperren«, meinte Draco mit stockendem Atem, »Aber dafür musst du deine dämlichen Streiche sein lassen«  
Hermine wusste nicht, was zu tun war. Die Verwirrung legte ihre Gedanken lahm.  
Draco hielt in der Mitte des Raumes inne, und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er ihr in die Augen sah.  
»Abgemacht?«  
»Sie möchten einen Waffenstillstand, Sir?«, fragte sie unsicher.  
Der Junge nickte kaum merkbar. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.  
»Das geht nicht Sir. Für einen Waffenstillstand braucht man vertrauen. Sie wissen genau, dass Sie mir nicht vertrauen - und ich vertraue Ihnen ebenso wenig«  
Draco zögerte, trat einen Schritt vor, dann drehte er um und entschloss sich an das Fenster zu marschieren. Das Licht schimmerte auf seiner Haut, als sei er ein zerbrechliches Kunstwerk.  
»Du vertraust dem Rotschopf und seiner Schwester«, meinte er nach kurzem Schweigen.  
»Sie sind meine Freunde«, gestand Hermine. Sie fand die Situation zwar befremdlich, wollte aber sehen, wie weit sie sich entwickeln würde. Das war das erste Mal seit ihrer Bekanntschaft, dass sie eine ehrliche Unterhaltung führten.  
»Was bin ich denn?«, fragte Draco plötzlich, »Was bin ich für dich?«  
Ein Monster - wollte sie sagen - mein Alptraum an guten, und meine Realität an schlechten Tagen.  
In dem Moment aber sah sie kaum mehr, als einen Jungen, der einsam an einem zu großen Fenster stand. Plötzlich war er ein Kind, genau wie sie.  
»Der Sohn meines Arbeitgebers«, erwiderte sie also.  
Es legte sich eine drückende Stille auf den Raum, in der ihre Worte herumirrten. Draco ballte die Fäuste und ergriff bald wieder das Wort:  
»Gut«, damit wandte er sich an das Mädchen, »Als Sohn deines Arbeitgebers erwarte ich, dass die Gästezimmer bis morgen funkeln vor Sauberkeit. Und wenn ich jemanden Frage, wer sie geputzt hat, will ich nur einen Namen hören -«  
Hermine Granger wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte.  
»Ich verstehe Sir, aber -«  
»Es ist nur angemessen, dass ich dir Aufgaben auferlege«, sprach er weiter, »Schließlich wäre es unsinnig deine Dienste ausschließlich auf mich zu begrenzen. Gott weiß, was die alte Donnelly sich dabei gedacht hat«  
»Ich erledige reichlich im Haus«, ergriff Hermine mit ruhiger Stimme das Wort, »Allerdings beschleicht mich die Ahnung, dass `reichlich´nicht dem `genug´entspricht«  
Draco hielt inne, und musterte sie missmutig, ließ sie jedoch weitersprechen.  
»Mir ist entgangen, dass Sie mich vielleicht mehr brauchen, als ich dachte«  
Sie hatte die Worte nicht zuvor umgedreht, oder abgewogen. Woher sie kamen, war ihr ebenso ein Rätsel wie die Frage nach dem »warum«.  
Als sie jedoch gesprochen waren, wusste sie um ihre Berechtigung. Draco wandte sich geschwind von ihr ab.  
»Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst«  
Wenn er jedoch die Wahrheit sagte, warum strahlen seine Augen das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder so lebendig, dass sie ihre Wärme spürte, obwohl er sie noch nicht einmal ansah?


	6. Eine Sonnenblume lieben

\- 1793 , Sommer -

Menschen ändern sich - das wurde zu Hermines Mantra am Tag. Wenn sie gerade irgendwo putzte, dachte sie lange über das seltsame Verhalten Draco Malfoys nach. Es war mindestens so interessant, wie seine eigentliche Grausamkeit.  
Für beides gab es Gründe, die für sie unverständlich waren. Sie wusste jedoch, dass sein deformiertes Wesen sich nun auf neue Weise bog.  
Sie warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu, wie sie am Fenstersims lehnte. Wie lange würde er sich noch bemühen nicht mehr der unvorhersehbare Sturm zu sein?  
»Das Wetter ist recht angenehm«, sprach sie in den stummen Raum, um das Ticken der Uhr zu durchbrechen.  
Der kleine Prinz schwieg als Antwort, und las weiterhin ein Buch über die alten Römer. Lesen oder starren. Eins von Beiden; etwas anderes tat er kaum. Es war nur letzte Woche einmal vorgekommen, dass er einen Brief an jemanden geschrieben hatte.  
Plötzlich kam dem Mädchen eine Idee.  
»Die Luft ist abgestanden. Man kann sich in schlechter Luft nicht konzentrieren.«  
Da Draco Malfoy wieder schwieg, ergriff sie das Fenster und schob es mit einem Ruck nach oben auf. Sie atmete tief den süßen Sommerwind ein. Der Duft von Wiesenblumen strömte in das Zimmer, und die Sonne erreichte auch Dracos Gesicht. Er blickte scheu von seinem Buch auf, und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
»Riechen Sie die Blumen?«, flüsterte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. Er seufzte.  
»Schauen Sie, wie sie blühen!«  
Plötzlich öffnete er die Augen wieder und musterte das Mädchen. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, und streckte mit einer unsicheren Bewegung ihm die Hand entgegen.  
»Die Geranien und Petunien«, meinte sie, »wären traurig, wenn Sie ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten«  
»Nun«, räusperte er sich, und schritt langsam auf sie zu, um ohne ein weiteres Wort ihre Hand zu ergreifen. Seine Haut fühlte sich so weich auf ihrer an. Die ungewohnte Wärme, die von ihm ausging, schoss ihren Arm hinauf, bis es ihr Herz erreichte. So standen sie zu zweit, Hand in Hand am Fenster.  
»Ich dachte, Blumen seien nur zum Zeitvertreib«, ergriff Draco nach einigen Atemzügen das Wort. Hermine wog den Kopf.  
»Blumen sind Diven. Sie lieben es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, und sind geschmeichelt, wenn man sie lobt«  
»Sie sehnen sich einfach nur nach Anerkennung«, erwiderte der Junge, und Hermine stellte überrascht fest, dass er lächelte. Sie wünschte sich, er täte das öfter. Das Glück stand ihm gut.

\- 1799 -

Nervös krallte sie sich in ihr blassgelbes Kleid. Sie wünschte sich innigst, die Magie dieser Farbe hätte nie nachgelassen.  
Ohne Vorwarnung wandte sich Draco, mitten im Gespräch mit seiner Partnerin, Hermine zu. Trotz der Gruppe an Menschen, die sie trennte, fühlte sie sich von ihm ergriffen. Als hätte er eine unsichtbare Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt, die ihren Arm nun fest umklammerte.  
»Nein«, flüsterte sie entsetzt. Sie hatte ihn nur sehen wollen. Wenn er sie nun jedoch wiedererkannte? Hermine drehte sich vor Angst gepackt um die eigene Achse, auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg. Ihr Herz flatterte auf, und schlug wie ein gefangener Vogel gegen ihre Brust. Es wollte ausbrechen und sich in Sicherheit retten.

\- 1793 , Sommer -

„Also, rück es raus.", lachte sie gedämpft, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit Dracos auf sich zu ziehen. Sie hatte sich vorhin mit dem Vorwand Getränke zu holen aus dem Zimmer geschlichen, nachdem sie Ron aus dem Fenster aus erblickt hatte. Er hatte sie hinuntergewinkt, und sie hatte nicht nein sagen können.  
»Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst«, spielte Ron den Ahnungslosen, machte jedoch Anstalten die Hände wieder hinter dem Rücken hervorzunehmen.  
Hermine schüttelte mit einem breiten Grinsen den Kopf.  
»Mr. Weasley Sie spielen mit meiner Geduld - und meiner kostbaren Zeit. Ich habe Pflichten, denen ich nachkommen muss«  
Ron seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
»Miss Granger, Sie haben so gar keine Geduld mit der man spielen könnte«  
Daraufhin offenbarte er sein Geschenk.  
„Löwenzahn?"  
Ja, es war ein Löwenzahnstrauß, den der Junge ihr entgegenhielt. Hermine runzelte mit einem Lachen die Stirn:  
„Auf der Wiese gibt es doch genügend Löwenzahn. Du hättest es nicht unbedingt pflücken müssen.", meinte sie.  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte mit roten Wangen seine Absichten zu erklären:  
„Die - die Verlobte meines Bruders hat gemeint, dass der Löwenzahn der Enkel der Sonne sei - irgendwie blöd, nicht? Aber wenn das so ist, hast du hiermit die Sonne im Zimmer - oder so in etwa."  
Das Mädchen konnte nicht umhin, nun doch laut zu lachen. Dankbar umarmte sie den Jungen. Die Umarmung war zwar weder lang, noch fest, jedoch spürte sie eine neue Zuneigung aufkeimen.  
„Dankeschön.", meinte sie, und verschwand daraufhin wieder im Haus.  
Sie stellte den Strauß in ein Wasserglas und nahm ihn mit in Dracos Arbeitszimmer. Er sagte nichts, als sie ihn auf das Fensterbrett stellte. Hermine erhaschte nur ein knappes Grinsen von ihm, als sie wieder aus dem Zimmer schlüpfte um die Getränke zu holen, die sie vergessen hatte.

\- 1799 -

Das Kerzenlicht der Kronleuchter blendete sie, während sie durch die Menge schwamm. Der Blick vorhin hatte sie verschreckt, dass sie wie ein Vogel die Flügel hatte ausbreiten wollen. Allerdings war der Raum zu eng besetzt. Wie sie die jungen Frauen und feschen Herren mit ihrem sorglosen, geldgefüllten Alltag beneidete! Wenn sie doch nicht sie selbst wäre. »Dann hätten meine Hände die Kerzen angezündet«, dachte sie sich, »Und ich würde den Wein einfüllen, Champagner anbieten«  
Wenn sie nicht sie selbst wäre, hätte sie sich vor drei Jahren nicht verjagen lassen. Sie schüttelte sich. Der Raum wurde zu einem verschwommenen Bild; die Farben ergaben keinen Sinn mehr, und der Moment zerrann wie Sand. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre linke Schulter. So sanft, dass sie auch ein Schleier hätte sein können.  
»Was machst du hier?«  
Jedes Wort rann ihr kalt den Rücken hinab.  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Als sie gedacht hatte ihn sehen zu wollen, hatte ihr nicht eine direkte Konfrontation vorgeschwebt. Sie wollte fliegen – wieder fliehen. Warum war es hier so verdammt eng?  
»Komm«, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie erschauderte, wandte sich jedoch um. Seinen Blick konnte sie nicht mehr erhaschen. Er schritt voran, und sie folgte ihm. Es hatte etwas alt Bekanntes. Aber so natürlich seine Erhabenheit schien, so falsch kam sie ihr nun auch vor.  
Sie sollte ihm nicht mehr unterlegen sein; sozial vielleicht, aber nicht als Mensch.  
Er bewegte sich zwischen den Gästen wie eine Schlange im Dschungel. Er streifte hier und dort jemanden mit einem Lächeln oder einem Nicken, aber aufhalten ließ er sich durch nichts und niemanden. Sie versuchte, in seinen Spuren zu schleichen, in seinem Schatten zu bleiben, bis sie aus dem großen Saal waren. Nicht so recht wissend, was sie miteinander anfangen sollten, standen sie im breiten Foyer.  
»Du solltest nicht hier sein«, murmelte der junge Herr.  
»Du solltest nicht mit mir sprechen«, erwiderte sie schwach. Verwunderlich wie schnell ihr ihre Kraft entwich, wenn sie sich ihm gegenüber fand. Sie hätte sich dafür geschämt, wäre sie nicht so verwirrt über ihre Aufregung gewesen. Vage nahm sie wahr, wie er sich mehrmals durch das Haar fuhr, bevor er wieder zum Wort ansetzte:  
»Ich würde ungern die Wache hineinrufen, um dich rausschmeißen zu lassen -«  
»Ich befürchte, anders wirst du mich nicht los«  
Ihre Antwort schoss schnell und spitz ihm entgegnen, sodass er kurz die Luft anhalten musste. Sie zwang sich dazu, ihm direkt in das bleiche Gesicht zu blicken, sodass sie nicht anders konnten, als die Züge des jeweils anderen für einige Augenblicke zu mustern.  
Und als sie dachte, er würde sie ohrfeigen, zog er sie überraschend fest in die Arme. Seine rechte Hand vergrub er in ihrem hochgesteckten Haar, und seine linke klammerte sich an den Stoff, der sich um ihre Taille spannte.  
»Bitte«, seufzte er, »Bitte geh wieder«  
»Ich kann nicht«, murmelte sie in seinen Kragen. Sie dachte für einen Augenblick, dass sie selten derart ehrlich war.

\- 1793, Sommer -

Drei Tage hatte der Löwenzahn im Fenster gestanden, als er das Glas plötzlich wütend gegen ein Bücherregal schleuderte.  
Hermine hatte gerade den älteren Mr. Malfoy mit einem Knicks gegrüßt, wie er das Zimmer verließ, als sie das Klirren hörte.  
Sie zögerte etwas, bevor sie den Türknauf ergriff. Ihre Finger zitterten ungewollt, und sie musste sich kurz sammeln, um die weichen Knie zu verdrängen. Ohne ein Wort eilte sie zu den Scherben in der weiten Ecke des Raumes, und sammelte sie in ihre Schürze.  
»Lass sie liegen«, meinte Draco mit heiserer Stimme. Hermine hielt inne. Seine Worte schnitten nicht mehr, wie sie es vor einigen Wochen getan hatten. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und wandte sich zögernd um.  
Der Junge stand am Fenster. Sein Profil war furchtbar kantig und blass. Hermine wusste nichts mit ihren plötzlichen Gefühlen an zu fangen. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er nicht alleine war. Oder einfach nur eine Hand auf seinen Arm legen.  
»In Ordnung«, meinte sie stattdessen. Die Blumen aber hob sie auf. Draco warf ihr von der Seite einen Blick zu.  
»Sie waren ohnehin schon am welken«, meinte Hermine mit einem sanften Lächeln.  
Ohne ein Wort wandte sich Draco plötzlich um, stapfte aus dem Zimmer, und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Das Mädchen vermutete, dass er mit der Voraussetzung gegangen war, dass sie hier auf ihn warten würde. Somit setzte sie sich still in Gedanken auf das Kanapee neben dem Fenster.  
Nicht minder war ihre Überraschung als nach etwas längerer Wartezeit der Junge rot von der Sonne, mit dreckigen Schuhen und einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck wiederkehrte. In seinen Kinderhänden hielt er einen grünen Stiel, der zu einer riesigen Blume gehörte. Sie strahlte mit dem gleichen Gelb, wie der Löwenzahn.  
„Das hier", meinte der Junge knapp, „ ist eine Sonnenblume."  
Hermine war mehr als erstaunt, und merkte gar nicht, dass sie ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie unordentlich und dermaßen fehl am Platz erlebt. Auch schien er sich recht unangenehm mit der Blume in der Hand zu fühlen.  
„Die Sonnenblume, ist die Tochter der Sonne.", damit legte er die Blume auf ihren Schoß, und verzog sich in die weitentfernteste Ecke des Zimmers um ein Buch zu finden, in das er sich hineinflüchten konnte.  
Hermine musste kurz überlegen, welcher Umgang mit dem Kind der Sonne denn angebracht wäre. Kurzerhand legte sie die Sonnenblume auf as Kanapee und eilte zu der Tür. Sie überlegte, in welchem Behälter sie die Blume wohl am besten drapieren könnte, und merkte gar nicht, wie ihr Herz dabei flatterte.


	7. Rosen riechen

\- 1799, im Foyer -

Seine innige Umarmung wuchs nach endlosen Atemzügen zu mehr, als ihr Herz ertragen konnte. Bevor es komplett zerbrach, entwand sie sich seinen Händen und versuchte den Sturm in sich selbst zum Stillstand zu zwingen. In dem Moment, in dem ihre Augen den nassen Schleier durchbrachen, fühlte sie sich stark.  
»Was soll das?«, fragte sie ihn mit beständiger Stimme.  
Er ließ erst jetzt die Arme senken, als wollte er noch nicht glauben, dass sie leer waren.  
Eine Antwort gab er nicht. Sein Blick nahm nun die gewohnte Distanz ein, während seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten.  
»Wie kommst du dazu mich einfach so – so -«  
Sie machte mit den Armen eine frustrierende Geste, und setzte wieder an:  
»Du hast kein Recht dazu nett zu mir zu sein. Nicht jetzt, nicht jemals irgendwann. Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du mir mein Leben genommen hast. Und heute bin ich hier um mich zu rächen«  
Sie hatte gesprochen, noch bevor sie die Worte abgewogen hatte; und plötzlich hatte sie Angst zu viel gesagt zu haben. Doch Malfoy blieb weiterhin still stehen. Selbst auf die Drohung hin regte er sich kaum.  
Es wuchsen die Wünsche in ihr gleichzeitig zu verschwinden und zu etwas hinauf zu wachsen, was der Junge nie würde übersehen können. Daher blieb sie ebenfalls dort auf dem Punkt, während sie versuchte etwas sinnvolles aus der Situation zu gebären.  
»Wie geht es dir?«  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
»Ist wirklich das, was du fragen solltest?«,entgegnete sie.  
»Das ist das Einzige, was jetzt noch zählt«, meinte er.  
Sie musterte ihn skeptisch.  
»Was heißt das?«  
Er erwiderte vorerst nichts und ließ den Blick davon schweifen. Sie ergriff ihn bei den Schultern, und drückte sie fest, in plötzlicher Angst.  
»Draco, sieh mich an. Sie mich an verdammt!«  
Sein Blick war leer. Ihre Seele gefror, ihr Magen schlug sich einmal um.  
»Du hast es gewusst«, sie ließ vor Schreck von ihm ab, und griff sich gegen die Schläfe. Die Gedanken jagten sich im Kreis.  
»Ich muss sie warnen«  
Plötzlich ergriff Draco ihre Hand, und zog sie sanft von ihrem Kopf weg.  
»Nein. Was du tun musst, ist fliehen. Sie wissen nicht, wer ihr seid. Wenn du jetzt gehst, werden sie dich nicht aufhalten«  
Aber Ron, Harry, Ginny - und die Zwillinge. Fred und George waren im Saal unter der Menge. Wenn sie sie fand, und ihnen Bescheid gab -  
»Geh«, hisste Draco.  
Hermine fühlte sich von Außen zittern, als hätte sie sich von ihrem Körper getrennt.  
»Warum?«, meinte sie heiser, »Diesmal könntest du mich anklagen, und müsstest dafür noch nicht einmal lügen«  
Draco zuckte zusammen.  
»Das ist nicht fair«, erwiderte er mit bitterer Miene, »Ich musste dich wegschicken -«  
»Und der Strick war deine einzige Möglichkeit«, spuckte sie ihm vor die Füße, »Ja, genau - anders ging es nicht«  
»JA, anders ging es tatsächlich nicht«, meinte er.  
»Ach?!«, hisste sie, und bebte vor Wut, dass sie befürchtete ihn zu schlagen, »Und warum denn nicht?«  
»Weil wir verliebt waren!«, schrie er ungewollt, und ergriff sie sofort beim Ellenbogen um sie in den Schatten der Treppe zu ziehen.  
»Du wärst nicht gegangen. Ich hatte dich angefleht, genau wie jetzt«  
»Deine Argumente waren lächerlich«  
»Wie hätte ich ehrlich sein können?«  
»Ganz einfach: Hermine Granger, ich werde heiraten - aber leider nicht dich«  
»Das hätte dir das Herz gebrochen«  
Nun holte sie tatsächlich aus. Das war die zweite Ohrfeige, die sie ihm in ihrem Leben verpasst hatte. Er hatte sich diesmal ebenfalls nicht gewährt. Nun standen sie da, beide außer Atem, und wussten nichts mit der Welt an zu fangen.  
»Du meinst das Verfahren, indem mir er Mord angehängt wurde, hat mir das Herz also nicht zerwezt?«  
»Das war nie Teil des Plans gewesen«  
»Es ist aber passiert«  
»Du lebst«, unterbrach er sie.  
»Ja, aber das habe ich nicht dir zu verdanken«  
Sie mussten beide wieder nach Luft schnappen. Draco fuhr sich mehrmals durch das milchblonde Haar, bis er soweit war wieder reden zu können.  
»Ich weiß. Und das tut mir furchtbar leid«  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Sie hatte genug Zeit verloren.  
»Ich muss meine Freunde suchen. Ich bin ihnen ein Leben schuldig«

\- 1794 – Winter -

Der große Saal war gefüllt mit schillernden Gästen, die Gläser hoben und Gläser senkten. Mädchen lachten und wanden sich in den rot-goldenen Strahlen der Abendsonne. Sie kokettierten zwar mit den jungen Männern im Raum, jede einzelne von ihnen war jedoch darauf bedacht keinem besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sie wollten nur so weit bewundert werden, dass sie das Interesse des kleinen Herren des Hauses weckten.  
Draco Malfoy jedoch war zu sehr von seinem knurrenden Magen abgelenkt.  
»Haben Sie schon die Pasteten probiert?«, fragte eine glockenhafte Stimme neben ihm.  
Er roch die Rosen, noch ehe er sie in ihrem blonden Haar eingeflochten sah.  
»Nein, leider nicht«, erwiderte er mit angespannter Miene. Es brauchte all seine Kraft nicht zu laut zu schlucken, wie der Gedanke an Essen ihm das Wasser in den Mund trieb. Sein Vater hatte heute Morgen wieder seine schlechte Laune an ihm ausgelassen und klar vermittelt: er wolle ihn nicht beim Frühstück sehen.  
»Hier, ich habe Ihnen einen Teller mitgebracht«, meinte die junge Dame breit lächelnd. Sie strahlte ihn mit sturmblauen Augen an. Sein Sturm. Er grinste breit, und sah nichts Falsches daran aus Höflichkeit die Pasteten an zu nehmen.  
»Nun probieren Sie schon!«, drängte die junge Dame. Er hob die Gabel vom Teller, und probierte und probierte und probierte, bis kein Bissen mehr über war. Die Dame lachte erneut.  
»Es ist ein Vergnügen Leuten beim Essen zu zu sehen! Nie erblickt man sonst derartiges Glück im Gesicht eines anderen!«  
Draco blieb vor Staunen der Mund beinahe offen stehen.  
»Dürfte ich nach Ihrem Namen fragen?«  
»Olivia Wilde. Tochter von Sir Thomasen Wilde«  
Draco wollte sich auch vorstellen, dann fiel ihm jedoch ein, dass hier wohl jeder wusste, wer er war. Er ließ es also sein. Schließlich wollte er sich nicht überflüssig lächerlich machen.

\- 1795 – Sommer -

Hermine hätte ihre endlose Freizeit eigentlich genießen sollen. Umso beunruhigender und verwirrender fand sie es, dass sie sich stets dabei unwohl fühlte. Vögel flogen doch schließlich auch in die Ferne, sobald sich der Käfig öffnete. Sie kam sich vor wie ein dummer Sittich, der auf seiner Stange saß und nur durch die breite Öffnung ins Freie starte.  
„Sie wollen wieder die Steuern erhöhen.", murrte Ron, während er die Zeitung las. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als sie zwei Figuren in der Ferne des Gartens entdeckte.  
„Ich wette all die reichen Fresssäcke schlingen ihre Schweinsfilets auf französischer Art zu schnell hinunter! Dass die nicht daran ersticken, ist auch ein Wunder!"  
Es waren Olivia und Draco. Hermine erkannte die Dame an ihrem blass-blau gestreiften Sonnenschirm. Sie fand die Spitzenverzierung wunderschön. Und je schöner sie ihre Habseligkeiten fand, desto unwohler fühlte sie sich in ihrer Gegenwart.  
„Alles in Ordnung?"  
Ron hatte sich zu ihr hinab gelehnt, und wie sein Atem ihr Ohr strich, erwürgte sie aus Versehen eine Tulpe, die sie gerade gestreichelt hatte.  
„Ja.", entkam ihr die Antwort geschwind, „Alles wunderbar."  
Sie lächelte zu ihm hinauf, und legte die leere Gießkanne beiseite, um sich von ihm kurz über die Wange streichen zu lassen. Bevor der Junge sich ganz der Situation bewusst werden konnte, wandte er sich mit rötendem Gesicht von ihr ab. Nach einem knappen Räuspern setzte er dann wieder dort an, wo er aufgehört hatte:  
„Sobald die Leute auf das tägliche Brot werden verzichten müssen, wird es hier einen Aufstand geben."  
Hermine legte ihre rechte Hand mit dem Hauch eines Grinsens auf ihre rote Wange, und richtete den Blick noch einmal gen Draco Malfoy. Irgendwie fühlte sich die Situation falsch an.  
„Der Hunger bringt Menschen immer dazu, dumme oder gefährliche Entscheidungen zu treffen.", fügte Hermine hinzu. In der Luft lag Veränderung.


End file.
